NinjaClan
Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Storm, and thunder are the powers the cats have you can be from Wind Ninja Adcemy or Thunder Ninja Adcemy. Owner Scarkit. Territory Many rivers, trees, open feilds, and valcones. The two groups are separted by a river. They border Evil Ninjas by a thunderpath and FireClan by a river. Prey Any type of prey. Rules #Beginning part has to be a name. #You have to be a power/ sensei can have every power. #Sensei can be etheir tom or she-cat. #You can turn into humans. Wind Ninja Adcemy: Members Sensei: Sensei Watanabe: black tom with blue eyes. Air Powers. Father of Camsamurai. RPed by Scarkit. Warriors: Toriwater: blonde she-cat with green eyes. Water powers. Has a crush on Blakethunder of TNA. RPed by Scarkit. Shanebreeze: black tom with brown eyes. Air powers. RPed by Scarkit. Apprentice Benpaw Dustinroot: brown tom with blue eyes. Earth powers. Has a crush on Julialightning. RPed by Scarkit. Apprentice Erinpaw Julialightning: blonde she-cat with blue eyes. All Ninja powers. Has a crush on Dustinroot. Twin Sister of Hunterlightning. Sister of Blakethunder and Alliestone. RPed by Scarkit. Camsamurai: black tom with green eyes. Samurai powers. RPed by Scarkit. Hollywave: brown she-cat with green eyes. Water Powers. RPed by All Benders. Apprentices: Benpaw: brown tom with amber eyes. Air powers. RPed by Scarkit. Erinpaw: blonde she-cat with blue eyes. Earth powers. RPed by Scarkit. Thunder Ninja Adcemy: Members All of them have thunder powers. Sensei: Sensei Omino: brown tom with blue eyes. RPed by Scarkit. Warriors: Blakethunder: black tom with blue eyes. Brother of Hunterlightning, Julialightning, and Alliestone. Has a crush on Leannthunder and Toriwater of WNA, RPed by Scarkit. Hunterlightning: dirty blonde with blue eyes. Twin Brother of Julialightning, Brother of Blakethunder and Alliestone. RPed by Scarkit. Catoclaw: blonde tom with blue eyes. Has a crush on Cloveknife. RPed by Scarkit. Apprentice Lukepaw Cloveknife: brown she-cat with green eyes. Has a crush on Catioclaw. RPed by Scarkit. Megancloud: brown she-cat with amber eyes. RPed by Scarkit. Lucysky: blonde she-cat with brown eyes. RPed by Scarkit. Marvelthunder: brown tom with brown eyes. Mates with Glimmerbeam. RPed by Scarkit. Apprentice Fredpaw Samboom: black tom with blue eyes. RPed by All Benders. Apprentices: Lukepaw: blonde tom with green eyes. RPed by Scarkit. Fredpaw: black tom with blue eyes. RPed by Scarkit. Queens: Alliestone: blonde she-cat with blue eyes. Mates with unknown rogue. RPed by Scarkit. Mothor of Lucykit. Glimmerbeam: blonde she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Marvelthunders' kits. RPed by Scarkit. Kits: Lucykit: ginger she-cat with blue eyes. RPed by Scarkit. RPG Center WNA RPG Julialightning, Dustinroot, Sensei Watanabe, Erinpaw, and Toriwater walks to Waterfall ridge for the gathering. Benpaw said, "Have fun at the gathering you guys."Scarkit of BlazeClan 16:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Benpaw watch as Camsamurai and Shanebreeze. He was bored no other apprentices or kits are here.Sneaking through long grass like a ninja. 17:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hollywater watch as Benpaw and Shaneblaze go out on patrol.All Benders 18:06, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dustinroot, Julialightning, and Toriwater with Sensei Watanabe and Camsamurai walk towards Thunder Ninja Adcemy. Dustinroot said, "Are you sure you think they will be here Julialightning?" Julialightning said, "I'm sure Dustinroot. They have to be here." I hope. When they got there only thing they saw was nothing. Toriwater said, "We should search camp." Julialightning and Dustinroot walks into the warrior's den nobody then to the nursey. Julialightning said, "Hello anyone in here." A tiny voice squekled, "Leave me alone Ridgenape." Dustinroot said, "This is not Ridgenape. My name is Dustinroot and this is Julialightning of Wind Ninja Adcemy. Tell us what happen."Sneaking through long grass like a ninja. 01:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Update Nobody can roleplay right now in NinjaClan, EarthClan, Evil Ninjas, WaterClan, and FireClan cause of the battle that's going on between the them. You can role-play again after the battle. Thanks.Julialightning yowls, "ATTACK NinjaClan." 21:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Power Clans